Pierwszy Siew 2920 (Morrowind)
Pierwszy Siew 2920 – Treść Pierwszy Siew Księga Trzecia 2920, Ostatniego Roku Pierwszej Ery autorstwa Carlovaca Townway'a 15 dnia Pierwszego Siewu, 2920 Caer Suvio, Cyrodiil Z punktu obserwacyjnego na wzgórzu, Cesarz Reman III wciąż widział wysokie wieże Cesarskiego Miasta, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się bardzo daleko od domu. Co prawda Lord Glavius miał luksusową posiadłość, jednak z pewnością nie była wystarczająco duża, aby pomieścić w środku całą armię. Na zboczach wzgórza rozstawiono liczne namioty, a żołnierze tłoczyli się wokół sławnych gorących źródeł jego lordowskiej mości. Co dziwne, w powietrzu wciąż jeszcze było czuć zimowy chłód. "Książę Juilek, twój syn, nie czuje się najlepiej." Kiedy Potentat Versidue-Shaie odezwał się niespodziewanie, Cesarz aż podskoczył. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ten Akavir zdołał zbliżyć się do niego zupełnie bezgłośnie. "Pewnie otruty" - mruknął Reman. - "Dopilnuj, aby zajął się nim uzdrawiacz. Mówiłem mu, żeby zatrudnił kogoś do próbowania jedzenia, ale chłopak jest uparty. Dookoła nas czają się sami szpiedzy, wiem o tym." "Z pewnością Wasza Cesarska Mość ma rację" - odparł Versidue-Shaie. - "Nastały okropne czasy, teraz, kiedy Morrowind ma szansę na zwycięstwo w wojnie. Ale my dopilnujemy, żeby do niego nie doszło. Dlatego sugerowałbym, żebyś zrezygnował z kroczenia na samym czele przedniej straży. Wiem, że chciałbyś dokonać równie wiele, co twoi waleczni przodkowie - Reman I, Brazollus Dor i Reman II - ale obawiam się, że twoja śmiałość może przyczynić się do naszej zguby. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci moja szczerość." "Nie" - pokręcił głową Reman. - "Sądzę, że masz rację. A zatem, kto mógłby poprowadzić przednią straż?" "Zaproponowałbym Księcia Juileka, gdyby tylko czuł się lepiej" - odparł Akavir. - "Skoro nie jest to możliwe, armię mógłby poprowadzić Storig Farrun, Królowa Naghea z Rzecznej Twierdzy mogłaby objąć lewe skrzydło, a Dowódca Ulaqth z Lilmoth - prawe." "Khajiit na lewym skrzydle i Argonianin na prawym" - skrzywił się Cesarz. - "Nie ufam niższym rasom." Potentat nie potraktował tego jako obrazy. Wiedział, że określenie "niższe rasy" odnosiło się do rdzennych ludów Tamriel, nie akavirskich Tsaesci, takich jak on sam. "Zgadzam się z Waszą Wysokością, ale musisz przyznać, panie, iż ludy te nienawidzą Dunmerów. Szczególnie dotyczy to Ulaqtha, którego ziemie były wielokrotnie najeżdżane przez Hrabiego Twierdzy Smutku." Cesarz przyznał mu rację, i Potentat oddalił się. Zadziwiające, pomyślał Reman, lecz po raz pierwszy Potentat wydawał mu się godnym zaufania. Z pewnością dobrze było mieć takiego sprzymierzeńca. 18 dnia Pierwszego Siewu, 2920 Ald Erfoud, Morrowind "Jak daleko znajduje się Cesarska Armia?" - zapytał Vivek. "Dwa dni marszu stąd" - odparł porucznik. - "Jeśli będziemy maszerować całą noc, zdołamy dotrzeć do Pryai jutro o świcie. Nasz wywiad donosi, że Cesarz zajmuje pozycję na tyłach, Storig z Farrun prowadzi przednią straż, Naghea z Rzecznej Twierdzy dowodzi lewym skrzydłem, a Ulaqth z Lilmoth - prawym." "Ulaqth" - wyszeptał Vivek. W jego głowie zaczął się rodzić pewien pomysł. - "Czy na tych informacjach można polegać? Kto je nam przekazał?" "Bretoński szpieg w Cesarskiej Armii" - wyjaśnił porucznik, wskazując złotowłosego młodzieńca, który zrobił krok do przodu i zgiął się w ukłonie. "Jak masz na imię i dlaczego działasz przeciwko Cyrodiilianom?" - zapytał Vivek z uśmiechem. "Nazywam się Cassyr Whitley z Dwynnen" - odparł mężczyzna. - "Pracuję dla was, ponieważ chciałbym kiedyś móc powiedzieć o sobie, że byłem szpiegiem na usługach boga. Domyślam się również, że znajdzie to wymierne odzwierciedlenie w mojej zapłacie." Vivek roześmiał się: "Z pewnością, jeśli twoje informacje są prawdziwe." 19 dnia Pierwszego Siewu, 2920 Bodrum, Morrowind Cicha wioska Bodrum leżała na szerokim zakręcie rzeki Pryai, której zalesione brzegi porośnięte były dzikim kwieciem. Dziwna flora Morrowind mieszała się tutaj z dziwną florą Cyrodiil, a efekt był naprawdę zachwycający. "Na spanie będzie czas, jak skończycie pracę!" Żołnierze słyszeli to od samego rana. Nie dość, że przez całą noc maszerowali, to jeszcze teraz zostali zmuszeni do ścinania drzew i budowania z nich zapory na rzece. Większość z nich osiągnęła już stan, w którym byli zbyt wyczerpani, aby narzekać na własne zmęczenie. "Chciałem się tylko upewnić, czy dobrze cię zrozumiałem, panie" - odezwał się przyboczny porucznik Viveka. - "Zajmujemy brzeg, aby móc razić przeciwnika strzałami i ciskać na niego w góry zaklęcia. To dlatego musimy oczyścić okolicę z drzew. Zablokowanie rzeki spowoduje zalanie dużych terenów, zamieniając je w bagno, które znacznie spowolni ruchy wroga." "To tylko połowa planu" - odparł Vivek. Podszedł do najbliższego żołnierza pracującego przy wyrębie. - "Chciałbym, abyście z najprostszych i najmocniejszych gałęzi zrobili włócznie. Jest was setka żołnierzy, więc na pewno prędko uporacie się z tym zadaniem." Żołnierz zabrał się do wykonywania polecenia. Mężczyźni i kobiety natychmiast rozpoczęli pracę. "Jeśli wolno zauważyć" - odezwał się porucznik. - "Nie będziemy potrzebowali więcej broni. Nasi żołnierze i tak są zbyt zmęczeni, aby utrzymać w rękach tę, którą już mają." "Te włócznie nie służą do trzymania" - odparł Vivek i wyszeptał: "Jeśli porządnie ich zmęczymy, będą w nocy spać twardym snem". Potem wrócił do nadzorowania robót. Włócznie musiały być oczywiście ostre, ale również proste i dobrze wyważone. Jeśli broń spełniała niezbędne wymogi, żołnierze rzucali ją na stos na środku obozu, jeśli nie - musieli wrócić do pracy. Stopniowo, na własnych błędach, mężczyźni nauczyli się wyrabiać doskonałe drewniane włócznie. Kiedy wreszcie skończyli, Vivek pokazał im, jak i gdzie powinny zostać ułożone. Tej nocy obyło się bez tradycyjnej przedbitewnej hulanki; po obozie nie kręcili się zdenerwowani nadchodzącą walką neofici. Kiedy tylko słońce skryło się za zalesionymi wzgórzami, cały obóz, oprócz strażników, udał się na spoczynek. 20 dnia Pierwszego Siewu, 2920 Bodrum, Morrowind Miramor był wyczerpany. Ostatnie sześć nocy spędził na hazardzie i uganianiu się za prostytutkami, po których następował całodzienny marsz. Z utęsknieniem oczekiwał bitwy, ale jeszcze bardziej pragnął mającego po niej nastąpić odpoczynku. W cesarskiej armii był dowódcą tylnej straży, z czego był bardzo zadowolony, gdyż takie stanowisko dawało mu dużą szansę na przeżycie. Z drugiej strony, oznaczało to konieczność podróżowania w błocie i brudzie, które pozostawały po przemarszu całej armii. Kiedy Miramor wraz z resztą żołnierzy wszedł na łąkę pełną dzikich kwiatów, natychmiast ugrzązł po kolana w zimnym mule. Najmniejszy ruch wymagał od nich ogromnego wysiłku. Daleko, daleko przed nimi majaczył od czasu do czasu Lord Storig, kroczący na czele przedniej straży. I właśnie wtedy to się stało. Armia Dunmerów wyłoniła się zza klifu niczym Daedry, zalewając przednią straż ogniem i powodzią strzał. Jednocześnie spory oddział pod sztandarem Hrabiego Twierdzy Smutku objechał zakole rzeki, znikając w zalesionej dolinie na wschodzie. Głównodowodzący Ulaqth, przywódca prawego skrzydła, z wojennym okrzykiem na ustach rozpoczął pościg. Królowa Naghea posłała swój oddział w stronę zapory, aby odciąć im drogę. Cesarz był bezradny. Jego oddziały grzęzły w błocie, nie mogły więc szybko przyłączyć się do bitwy. Rozkazał im zatem zwrócić się w stronę lasów na wschodzie, w razie gdyby Hrabia wraz ze swoim oddziałem spróbował zajechać ich od tyłu. Tak się jednak nie stało. Miramor obserwował klif. Przypuszczał, iż wysoki Dunmer, prawdopodobnie Vivek, dał magom bitewnym sygnał do rzucenia zaklęć na jakiś obiekt znajdujący się na wschodzie. Z tego co nastąpiło potem, Miramor wywnioskował, że chodziło o zaporę. Masy wody runęły na oddział Naghei; rzeka pochłonęła go wraz z tym, co pozostało z przedniej straży. Cesarz zatrzymał się, jakby czekając, aż jego wojska na powrót wynurzą się z wody, a potem zarządził odwrót. Kiedy cesarska armia przejeżdżała obok, Miramor ukrył się w zaroślach, po czym ruszył możliwie jak najciszej w stronę klifu. Żołnierze Morrowind również powracali do swojego obozowiska. Przedzierając się w stronę brzegu, słyszał ich radosne okrzyki. Na wschodzie widać było Cesarską Armię. Setki ciał nadziało się na ostre włócznie, którymi najeżone były brzegi; wśród martwych znajdowali się ludzie Naghei, Ulaqtha i Storiga. Miramor przeszukał ciała, zabierając tyle kosztowności, ile zdołał udźwignąć, po czym skierował się w dół rzeki. Przeszedł wiele mil, nim woda oczyściła się z krwi. 29 dnia Pierwszego Siewu, 2920 Hegathe, Hammerfell "Przyszedł list z Cesarskiego Miasta" - powiedziała najwyższa kapłanka, wręczając pergamin Kordzie. Młode kapłanki uśmiechały się, udając zdziwienie; jej siostra Rijja pisała do niej bardzo często, przynajmniej raz w miesiącu. Korda poszła z przesyłką do ogrodu, jej ulubionego miejsca, oazy zieleni w monochromatycznym, piaskowożółtym świecie konserwatorium. List nie zawierał niczego niezwykłego: wypełniały go dworskie plotki, rozważania na temat tegorocznej mody skłaniającej się ku ciemnofioletowym jedwabiom, oraz wiadomości o ciągle narastającej paranoi Cesarza. "Masz szczęście, że jesteś tak daleko od tego wszystkiego" - pisała Rijja. - "Cesarz jest przekonany, że jego ostatnia porażka na polu bitwy była wynikiem działania szpiegów, którzy według niego infiltrują pałac. Przesłuchiwał nawet mnie. Niechaj Ruptga sprawi, aby twoje życie nigdy nie było tak interesujące jak moje." Korda wsłuchała się w odgłosy pustyni. Modliła się do Ruptgi o coś wręcz przeciwnego. Ciąg dalszy w kronice Deszczowej Dłoni. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki